


Love of the Game: Sophomore Year

by Thatsoundsgay



Series: Love of the Game [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anyone got that beer yet?, Bisexual Wynonna Earp, Endgame Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Fire Fighter Nicole Haught, Grandma Ester, Let's just wing it, Mom and Dad Haught?, No one asked for this. but you get it anyways., Oh shit..., Softball Player Nicole Haught, Softball Player Waverly Earp, Things are going to get crazy!, Wayhaught softball AU, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, grandpa henry, i still don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsoundsgay/pseuds/Thatsoundsgay
Summary: The gang is back from summer break and even though it's only been 2 months, so much has changed within their little group. Head off to Sophomore year as Wayhaught figure out their feelings, someone gets engaged and someone dies...
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Love of the Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984123
Comments: 129
Kudos: 289





	1. Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me for the next installment of Love of the Game. I truly love writing this story and am so glad y'all have come along for the next crazy adventure! The first chapter here isn't a chapter at all but screenshots of Nicole and Waverly's discord conversations from over the summer. enjoy!

https://i.imgur.com/3f4OCAJ.png  
https://i.imgur.com/dY8M7Wc.png  
https://i.imgur.com/DuD6Gpo.png  
https://i.imgur.com/iEWuGpR.png  
https://i.imgur.com/B5V1IcU.png  
https://i.imgur.com/w4Ef3hp.png  
https://i.imgur.com/0HpG6Ts.png  
https://i.imgur.com/etzEs4w.png

Smile and Wave  
Hey :slight_smile:

Haught Wheels  
Hi :slight_smile:   
How's Egypt?

Smile and Wave  
It's really great! I wish you were here! It's so beautiful

Haught Wheels  
Bet it's not as beautiful as you

Smile and Wave  
I beg to differ. It's pretty amazing.

Haught Wheels  
What time is it there? Must be late.  
*Photo from on top of outstretched Fire truck ladder*  
My view. Fun right?

Smile and Wave  
OMG! That's terrifying!

Haught Wheels  
It's nothing! Just getting a cat out of a tree.  
You know, usual fire fighter stuff :wink:

Smile and Wave  
To answer your question, it's 3:14 AM. I wanted to be up for the sunrise.

Haught Wheels  
You've always been one for being up to watch it. I wish I were there with you.

Smile and Wave  
It's crazy it's only been a month since school ended. I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk to you before now. We didn't have internet until yesterday.

Haught Wheels  
It's ok, Waves. Not like we're dating or anything. But...I do miss you.

Smile and Wave  
I miss you too. A lot.

Haught Wheels  
I should stop screwing around up here and actually get this cat out of the tree. TTYL?

Smile and Wave  
You better. :slight_smile:

Haught Wheels  
Hey Waves! Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk last night. We got called to a big 5 alarm fire at an apartment building. Spent most of the night and day there.

Smile and Wave  
It's ok! are you ok? Are Liz, Rosie and Kate ok too?

Haught Wheels  
We're all good, I promise.

Smile and Wave  
It's been a pretty tough week, hasn't it? I'm glad we've got a few video calls under our belts now though.

Haught Wheels  
Makes me miss you more though :frowning:

Smile and Wave  
Just a couple more weeks.

Haught Wheels  
I have some big news....

Smile and Wave  
Oh?

Haught Wheels  
I started therapy this week...

Smile and Wave  
Really?! Cole, that's so great! How did it go?

Haught Wheels  
I think it went ok. I'm a little weirded out by talking to someone though. Much rather just pour it all out in a message to you then relive this crap.

Smile and Wave  
It's good for you to talk to someone other than me, Cole. Someone who doesn't know you.

Haught Wheels  
Whatever you say, Waves

Smile and Wave  
Damn right :wink:

Haught Wheels  
I hate you sometimes. :angry:

Smile and Wave  
No you don't. :kissing_closed_eyes:

Haught Wheels  
Ugh. You're right. I don't.

Smile and Wave  
*photo of the Sphynx with beautiful sunset behind*  
It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?

Haught Wheels  
Oh. My. Gods! I need to be there, with you. Right now!  
But, I can't leave our new cat.

Smile and Wave  
Wait, what? What new cat?

Haught Wheels  
*photo of a tuxedo kitten*  
This is the guy I saved from the tree the other day. I couldn't just let him go to a shelter...

Smile and Wave  
WHAT!  
Why didn't you tell me sooner!  
Nicole Haught!

Haught Wheels  
I wanted to surprise you! so...uh...surprise!

Smile and Wave  
What's his name? And how is he with CJ?

Haught Wheels  
I haven't named him yet....I thought maybe you could name him...  
He gets along great with her. They are best buddies...  
And by best buddies, I mean CJ beats the shit out of him...

Smile and Wave  
Oh, poor baby! I can't wait to meet him!

Haught Wheels  
He still needs a name, Waves. What do you think?

Smile and Wave  
How about Cairo?

Haught Wheels  
I like it! Cairo it is.  
When are you coming home? Rosita and I are trying to plan the trip to Purgatory.

Smile and Wave  
About that....  
It looks like I won't be able to get home between trips.

Haught Wheels  
Awe man...now I have to deal with Wynonna being all mopey.

Smile and Wave  
Are you sure she's the only one who's going to be mopey?

Haught Wheels  
No. no. I'm definitely going to be mopey.

Smile and Wave  
You better get to bed, Cole. We can talk more tomorrow?

Haught Wheels  
Definitely. Do you think we video chat instead?

Smile and Wave  
I think that can be arranged. Though I have a pretty steep price. :wink:

Haught Wheels  
Whatever it is, I'll double it just to see your face.

Smile and Wave  
Always the sweet talker. Good night Cole.

Haught Wheels  
Good night beautiful.

Haught Wheels  
Hey! I know we said we would video chat today but things have been crazy the last couple weeks. Though I'm glad we've been able to call each other the last few days. Been the highlight of my week :slight_smile:

Smile and Wave  
Did you make it to Purgatory ok?

Haught Wheels  
Oh yeah! Wynonna surprised Rosita with whiskey. Check out this photo I got of them. lol  
*photo of Rosita hugging Wynonna*

Smile and Wave  
LOL! I can't believe you were able to get that photo!  
How do you like it there?

Haught Wheels  
It's fucking cold.  
*Photo of Nicole and Wynonna in the snow*  
Liz took this of us. I'm freezing.

Smile and Wave  
Awe, you're hiding that beautiful face of yours.  
You know, when I miss you, I look at my favorite photo of us in the bus on the way back from the game at LSU  
*Photo of Nicole and Waverly*

Haught Wheels  
Awe, that is a pretty great photo of us.  
I miss traveling with you.

Smile and Wave  
I miss it too. It's not the same to sit in a stinky ass bus with someone and it not be you. Makes the trip way less enjoyable.

Haught Wheels  
*photo of Wynonna, Nicole and Waverly*  
This photo is my favorite.

Smile and Wave  
The one we took when we were getting ready to leave! I love that one too.

Haught Wheels  
We definitely need more photos together :slight_smile:

Smile and Wave  
Agreed!

Haught Wheels  
2 weeks until the start of semester. Are you excited?

Smile and Wave  
Massively! I miss softball so much.

Haught Wheels  
That the only thing you miss?

Smile and Wave  
Hm...lemme think on it for a bit....  
JK. I miss you a lot. I'm a little jealous you're in Purgatory without me.

Haught Wheels  
Trust me, I would rather you be here. again. cold. and isn't it supposed to be summer time?

Smile and Wave  
We do get random snow storms. what can i say?

Haught Wheels  
This is no way to live, Earp.

Smile and Wave  
Well Miss Fire Fighter, start a fire then!

Haught Wheels  
*photo of a bonfire*  
already have!

Smile and Wave  
of course you have lol. How is everyone?

Haught Wheels  
Everyone is great. We're all missing you but we're hanging in there.  
Should we talk about what happened before you left?

Smile and Wave  
Two weeks, Nicole. Two weeks.


	2. You tease me so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading back a week in time to when Nicole and the gang visited Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I hope all of you have an amazing holiday season full of love and laughter. If not, I am sending a bunch of love directly to you because you deserve it!
> 
> So, in this chapter, we head back in time to when Nicole and the girls headed to Purgatory. This is a 2-Parter. Now, I can't promise how soon or how long each update will be but you'll at least get one update a month.

3 weeks until school starts:

The summer had passed just as quickly as it had come. Waverly had spent her entire summer break in Egypt. Her internship had taken her all over. She had gotten to live out her dreams of not only seeing the pyramids but also working within them. 

Throughout the summer, the one thing she looked forward to more than working in the pyramids was her phone calls and nightly text sessions with Nicole. She didn’t quite know where she stood with Nicole in terms of a relationship but she was pretty content with where they were at.

Waverly was pulled from her thoughts of the beautiful redhead when her phone began to ring. “Nonna! Hi!”

“Hi Babygirl! How is Egypt treatin ya?”

“Good! There is so much to do.”

“Did ya finally hook up with that ginger who’s been flirting with you all summer?”

“Nonna! I’ve told you already. I only have eyes for one ginger and she’s not here with me.”

“I’m just sayin, it looks like you got a ginger fetish. Next thing you know, you’ll be hittin on Mercedes.” Wynonna joked much to Waverly’s annoyance. 

“Yes, Erin is really sweet and really nice but she’s not Cole. It’s weird. In a way she reminds me of Nicole and as much as she tries, I can’t bring myself to want a romantic relationship with her.” Waverly sighed as she talked about Erin. Any other time in her life, she would have jumped at the idea of dating the new ginger in her life. 

“She’s pretty hot. You have to admit it.”

“No, I don’t because I don’t look at her like that. Since I met Nicole, I haven’t found anyone else attractive. No one compares to her.” Waverly leaned back in her bed, stretching her arm above her head. “How are things with you and Eliza?”

“They’re great, Babygirl. Her, Rosita and Haught should be here tonight. I can’t wait to see them.”

“Awe, I really wish I was there. I miss you guys.”

“We miss you too, Babygirl.” Wynonna hesitated for a second before she continued. “So, question, I was thinking of getting an apartment this year. It being my senior year and all. What are your plans for living situations?”

“I mean I don’t know. I told Nicole I loved her right before I left. Even if we start dating, which I really hope we do, I don’t think it would be a great idea to live with her right off the bat. Ya know?”

“No U-haul lesbians in your future then?” Waverly could tell Wynonna was shoving a donut in her mouth. 

“Do you want me to live with you or not?”

“Of course I do! It’s my last year and then I’ll never see you again.”

“It’s not like I’m dying, Nonna. I’ll be two years in college and then I’ll be back home.”

“No you won’t. You and your big ass brain will be off doing amazing things around the world while I’m off working at Shorty’s for the rest of my life.”

“What about becoming a cop? You’ve been wanting that since we were little.”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s in my future. Maybe not.”

“Nonna, you’re made for greatness. I just hope you see it one day. What are your plans for tonight?”

“Well, I’m going to get very reacquainted with my girlfriend. I’m sure Chrissy is going to have herself a taco tonight as well.”

“Oh god, you’re so nasty!”

Wynonna laughed. “I think we’re going to stay at the Homestead and get drunk.”

“Sounds fun. Give me a call tonight? I really wanna see you all.”

“Of course. I love you, Babygirl.”

“I love you too, Nonna.”

“Ok. Get off the phone with me. I know you want to talk to your girlfriend.”

“I really do.” Waverly smiled wide.

“You’re gross.” Wynonna abruptly ended the phone call while Waverly laughed more. Waverly stared at her phone, thumb hovering over Nicole’s contact. She pushed it before she could stop herself. 

“Hey cutie.”

Nicole’s nickname caused a heat to push onto Waverly’s cheeks. “Hi slugger. How’s the drive?”

“It’s good. We’re about 2 hours out.”

“Nonna is getting very excited to see a certain someone in that car.”

“Oh, Liz hasn’t shut up about her either. I’m like the 5th wheel going into this trip.”

“Well, you can spend the trip talking to me, if you want.” Waverly said sweetly. 

“Now that’s sounds amazing to me.” Waverly heard the sigh come from Nicole. 

“What’s wrong, Cole?”

“I just...I wish you were here. “

”Do you miss me that much?” Waverly teased. Truth was, she missed Nicole more than she has ever missed anyone in her life. She had considered not going on the last half of her internship but Nicole wouldn’t let her go through with it, insisting that her career is more important than spending part of her summer at home.

“Of course I miss you. I miss you a lot, Waves.” Nicole admitted without hesitation.

Wavely smiled from ear to ear. “I miss you too, Cole.”

“How was your day, beautiful?”

“It was good. Erin and I went to the local museums and went to a local place for food. It was very similar to what a café would be. Had really good food. Maybe I can bring you here one day?”

“I...I would really like that, Waves. Would...would it be to forward to ask if I could pick you up from the airport?”

“Why Nicole, why do you sound so nervous talking to me today?” Waverly giggled. 

Nicole sucked in a deep breath. “God, your laugh is like Christmas.”

Waverly’s heart melted at Nicole’s words. She was putty in her hands at this point. “Is Christmas your favorite holiday?”

“I love Christmas, yes.”

“To answer your question, I would love if you would pick me up.”

“I figure once those four get back to Uni, I’ll be the only one who can pick you up.” Nicole chuckled.

“You’re not wrong. Those four are like rabbits.” Waverly rolled her eyes. “Be safe tonight, ok, Cole?”

“I’m always safe...” Nicole paused for a second. “That came out wrong.” She laughed again and then stopped as she continued. “Have a good sleep, Waves.”

“Never as good without you...”

“I agree. The cats just aren’t the same.”

“How is our boy doing?”

“He’s doing good. Adjusting better. Spending time with his Aunt Kate this week while we’re here.”

“Don’t let Nonna get you too drunk tonight, please?”

“Nope. I’m the DD.”

“Someone’s gotta be, might as well be you, huh?”

“Yup. Get some sleep, Sweets.”

“Talk to you tonight?”

“Always. Bye, Waves.”

“Bye, Cole.”  
\-------------------------------------

The three women had arrived at the Homestead in surprising good time. Wynonna showed Nicole to Waverly’s room, while Rosita and Chrissy were staying at her grandma’s house and Wynonna and Eliza decided to take the barn, not wanting Nicole to have to listen to all the sex they knew they would be having. 

Nicole laid on the bed and took a quick selfie and sent it off the Waverly. “Finally found my way into your bed ;)” she wrote. 

Even though it was super early for Waverly, she responded almost immediately. “If only I could be there with you :(“

”1 week, Waves. Can’t wait to pick you up from the airport.” Nicole quickly typed out once she realized that Waverly was still awake. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“No. Was already awake. Having a hard time sleeping tonight...” Even through text, Nicole’s heart broke knowing that Waverly was still struggling with sleep. “Not the same without you...”

“I know what ya mean. My therapist says that should get better with time.”

“You haven’t mentioned your sessions to me at all. Are they going ok?”

“Yeah, I really think they are. Finally working passed these walls I have up, ya know?”

“I dunno. I didn’t have a hard time getting through those walls :p”

“For the most part you smashed through them like a wrecking ball. Lol”

“But then...”

“While you were able to break through those walls, I still don’t have faith in not being hurt again. I’m so far broken, Waves. Can’t you see?” Nicole finally admitted through the text message. Her hands trembling as she typed it out. “I have to fix me before I can ever even consider making someone else happy...”

“Can’t I help fix you? Can’t we do this together?”

“God, Waves, why can’t you see just how much you’ve done for me? You’ve got me to this point. The point of wanting to get help. The point of wanting to be better so that I can be better for you. For us...” Nicole hesitated before sending another text. “Please be patient. I’m getting there...just not yet.”

“I’ll wait, Nicole. However long I have to, I’ll wait for you.”

“Thank you, Waves.”

“Of course, Cole.” Waverly’s next message made Nicole smile from ear to ear. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Really wish you were here. This trip was probably a bad idea.”

“Why’s that?”

“Wyn and Liz are out in the barn having massive amounts of sex. Chrissy and Rosita are doing the same in the studio apartment her grandma has above her garage. And here I am...derp derp derpping by myself in an empty house.”

“Hm....well since they are having fun. Do you wanna some fun? ;)”

“Why Ms. Earp, what are you thinking?”

“What are you wearing?” Nicole could tell Waverly was trying to make the text sound seductive. 

Nicole held her arms up and pressed the video button before recording a video that scanned from her long hair that laid sprawled out across Waverly’s pillows, down her upper body which consisted of a tight long sleeve shirt with an even tighter logo tee that hugged Nicole’s body in all the right places. Because she was reaching up, her shirt was riding up a little, revealing her abs plus the top of her boxer briefs that sat just below her hip bones, revealing “the V” muscle and how defined it was on Nicole. Her pants sat a little lower than that and then she racked the camera back up and gave Waverly a wink and pressed send before she could think otherwise. “What about you?”

“Fuck me sideways! You’re so beautiful, Nicole.”

Nicole laughed at Waverly’s response. “You just like me because I’m laying in your bed.”

“No, no. That’s just an added bonus.” Nicole could see Waverly still typing. Soon a video popped up. Nicole nervously smirked and bit down on the tip of her thumb, the excitement of the video sending chills down her body. After a few seconds, she pressed play. Waverly’s hair was down and wet. She had an arm above her head and the other one laying across her bare stomach. She was in nothing but white lace bra and panties, her leg drawn up and her thumb hooked in the band of her underwear. Nicole didn’t realize she could get so turned on and so jealous of the person who took the video for Waverly at the same time. 

“I...you...how fucking jealous I am of the person who got the film that video of you...” was all Nicole could get out. 

“Just Erin helping me give you a sneak peak at all you’re missin. Like what you see?”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Waverly Earp.” Nicole watched the video again. “Oh but what an amazing death it would be.” Nicole sent one final message before jumping in a very cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooof! Waverly's trying to kill that firefighter.
> 
> Next Chapter: What happens in Purgatory, stays...not in Purgatory. A drunk Wynonna accidently tries to get Nicole laid. 
> 
> Mandatory Purgatory Reading List: fuck, there's so many good ones I've read this week...uh...let's go with...drum roll please....  
> Forged in Fire by TacosareTasty33. This one was such a fun read and with being completely AU, it really gave a fun look into glass blowing.


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the Glory Hole...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Here we are. With another installment of the craziness that is coming from my brain. In this chapter, things happen and Nicole is at her most vulnerable. I should mention this installment is super Nicole focused. Also, Happy Birthday Nicole Haught! lol.

Nicole was woken up from her nap when Wynonna ran through the door of the bedroom and jumped directly on top of her, causing Nicole to let out a large humph when she made contact.

“Ugh! Fuck, Wyn!” Nicole held her ribs and coughed loudly in Wynonna’s face. 

“Come on! Get your lazy ass up! It’s time to party!”

“I thought we were staying in?”

“Fuck no we aren’t! But we couldn’t say shit to Waverly. She’d lecture us ten-fold.” Wynonna straddled Nicole’s hips as Eliza was recording the whole interaction from the door, doing everything she could to stifle her laughter. Wynonna grabbed Nicole by the shirt collar and pulled her into a seated position. “Now, get your red haught ass out of bed and get sexy. We’re going to Faces.”

“What the hell is Faces?” Nicole’s eyebrows crunched together still trying to get 

“Faces is the best gay bar on this planet. Plus I know the bartender and won’t have any issues getting us all drinks.” Wynonna swung her arms around Nicole. “Come on!” Wynonna climbed off Nicole and headed for the door. 

“I can’t believe you are one of my best friends.” Nicole muttered, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Wynonna stopped in her tracks as she heard Nicole’s words. She gripped a hand to the door frame, almost as if she were steading herself. “You mean that?” Wynonna’s voice was softer than Nicole had ever heard it. 

“Mean what?” Nicole slid her legs off the edge of the bed and yawned. 

“The whole best friend thing?”

“Oh...” Nicole shrugged. “Yeah. Actually I do.” She hesitated for a minute and then continued. “It’s like I told Waves, we’ve never accepted anyone else into our group. It’s always just been Rosie, Liz, Katie and myself. We’ve never needed anyone else but then we met you, Waves and Chrissy. It showed us that there is more in life than just our little group of misfits. So yeah, I do mean it.”

“Is it just cuz you want in my sister’s pants?” Wynonna looked back towards Nicole over her shoulder and grinned. 

“Has everything to do with it.” She smirked back and wiggled her eyebrows. “Now get out so I can get sexy.” Nicole shooed her friends away. Eliza laughed as she grabbed Wynonna by the arm and drug her from the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind them. Nicole stretched and ran her hand through her hair as she pulled up her phone. She smiled at it as she saw a few unread texts from Waverly.

Smile and Wave:  
Hey you ;)  
You must be sleeping...Wish I were there with you. Drives me crazy knowing that you are in my bed and I’m not...Can’t stop staring at that video you sent me ;)

Haught Wheels:  
Hi Beautiful. Sorry, fell asleep. 

Smile and Wave:  
That’s ok. Did you have a good nap?

Haught Wheels:  
I did until Wyn jumped on me. Then straddled me. And then...it was just weird.

Smile and Wave:  
Wait, wait, wait. Straddled you?! What?

Haught Wheels:  
She wanted to wake me up. I’m sure Liz can send you video if you ask lol.

Smile and Wave:  
Oh! I definitely want to see!

She’s taking you out tonight, isn’t she?

Haught Wheels:  
How’d you know?

Smile and Wave:  
I know my sister. She’s not one for drinking at home. Whatever you do, do not let her give you a AMF. Ok? Especially if she makes it but most of all. Just have fun, ok, Cole? Promise me?

Haught Wheels:  
I’ll definitely try. Call you tonight when we get home?

Smile and Wave:  
I’d really like that :)

“Haught! Quit sexting my baby sister and get your ass dressed! Don’t make me take that phone away from you!” Wynonna yelled from at the bottom of the stairs. 

Haught Wheels:  
Wyn is throwing a fit. <3

Smile and Wave:  
You gotta go?

Haught Wheels:  
I do but...maybe you can help me pick out what to wear tonight?

Smile and Wave:  
I would love too!

Nicole quickly turned on the video and placed it on the dresser. She quickly stripped off her shirt and pants. She stood in front of the dresser, staring down at the clothes. Nicole smiled as she felt Waverly’s eyes raking up and down her body. “What are you thinking, Waves?”

“I think you should do that blue tank top that you look so fucking good in.”

“Hmmm...” Nicole hooked her finger in the strap and pulled it from the drawer. “This one?”

“Mmmm. Yes.” Waverly bit her bottom lip as Nicole slipped the tank top over her bra. 

“Ok, what else ya got for me?”

“Your black skinny jeans. The ones with the rip in the right knee.”

“Memorizing my clothes are you?”

“Well, at least the one’s I want to see you out of.” Waverly whispered. A blush falling upon her cheeks. 

“Black skinnys it is.” Nicole pulled them on, jumping up and down to get them to lay correctly around her thighs. “Anything else?”

“Black converse. Your rainbow beanie and...” Waverly tapped her finger to her lip. “Go to my closet. There is a white, gray and black flannel in there. Wear that over the top.”

“I’m trusting you.”

“You’re going to look hot, Nicole!”

“But...I don’t want people hitting on me all night.”

“No one will hit on you.” Waverly smirked. 

“You are so full of shit.” Nicole laughed. She slide the flannel over her arms and pulled it up and then pulled on her beanie. Waverly’s eyes said it all. “You’re already drooling over me.”

Waverly nodded in agreement. “Mmmm.” Waverly’s eyes darkened with arousal, so much so that it made Nicole blush as red as her hair. “You’re not wrong.”

“You’re not supposed to be helping me get a girlfriend, Waves.” Nicole teased as she sat on the end of the bed and put on her shoes. 

“Trust me. I’m not trying but you asked me for my opinion and this is what I think you look amazing in.”

“Thanks beautiful. I should get going. Wynonna is going to kill me.”

“Have fun tonight, Cole.”

“Talk to you tonight still?”

“Please?”

“I can’t wait.” Nicole adjusted her beanie a little and gave Waverly her signature smile and a wink. “Talk to you soon, sweets.”

“Bye Cole.”

With that Nicole hung up, tucked the phone into her back pocket and jogged down stairs. “Bout fucking time, Red.”

“Sorry. You told me to get sexy...I don’t know how to be sexy.” Nicole said as she rolled her eyes. 

“Called Waves for help, did ya?” Chrissy smiled as she wrapped her arm around Rosita’s waist, pulling her close. 

“Shut up.” Nicole pushed passed the group and headed out to the cars. They took two separate cars as Chrissy was going to drive Rosita home at the end of the night. Nicole took the black SUV they had rented with Wynonna and Eliza and followed behind Chrissy’s red mustang that carried her and Rosita. The 45 minute drive to the city wasn’t as long as Nicole had thought. It had gone by rather fast with the girls chatting away about how excited they were for Waverly to finally be home with them.   
\-----------------------------------

The group had been at the Glory Hole for over two hours. Nicole sat at the bar, Wynonna handing her another drink. “What did you say was in these?” Nicole asked, feeling a bit woozy after the first two drinks that Wynonna had given her. 

“Nothing too bad, Red. Just enjoy.” Wynonna smirked as she set the next glass in front of Nicole. “Drink up, Haughtstuff.”

“I really shouldn’t. I have to drive us home tonight.” Nicole tried to shake the wooziness away. 

“Too late, Nic. No driving for us.” Chrissy slapped Nicole on the back and laughed as she took up the bar stool next to Nicole. 

“F...fuck..” She sighed and threw back the shot that Chrissy had put in front of her. 

“Come on, sis. Let’s go dance!” Rosita grabbed Nicole by the wrist and drug her out on the dance floor much to Nicole’s dismay. “Lighten up, old lady! And start acting our age for once.” Rosita pulled Nicole close and swayed back and forth with her as Nicole rolled her eyes at the act. 

“I do act my age, thank you very much. Just much more responsible than you hoodlums.”

Rosita laughed a hearty laugh that caused Nicole to smile. It was a laugh that they hadn’t heard too much since before she met Chrissy. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m your favorite sister.” She teased, her arms slipping around Nicole’s neck while Nicole kept her hands at her side. 

“You are one of my 3 favorite sisters. That’s for sure. But, no. I’ve never seen you this happy, Rosie. I haven’t heard that laugh in what seems like years. I’m happy for you.” Nicole confessed, wrapping Rosita in a big hug.

Rosita didn’t hesitate to return the hug as her arms wrapped tightly around Nicole. “I am happy, Cole. Very happy. I....I think I want to marry her...”

“Wait...what?” Nicole pulled back just enough so that she could look Rosita in the eyes. 

“I want to marry her. I know we haven’t been together long but Cole, she’s...god, I don’t even know how to explain it. Every ounce of me is in love with that girl.” Rosita shyly smiled as she glanced over Nicole’s shoulder at Chrissy, who was sitting at the bar doing shots with Wynonna and Eliza. “I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to spend the rest of my life putting that beautiful smile on her face. I want to give her the life she deserves. A house. 2.5 kids. A tire swing in the backyard...” Rosita’s look became one of concern and she looked back at Nicole. “Am I crazy for wanting that?”

Nicole gave her a reassuring smile. “Not at all. I really envy you for finding someone who loves you the way Chrissy does. You’d be crazy to not want to marry her, Rosie.”

“You’re so stupid, Cole.”

“What are you talking about?”

“What do you have to be envious about? Waverly is so massively in love with you it makes me want to puke.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and ducked her head to try and hide her smile. “Nahhhh.”

“Don’t be stupid. And you love her too. So, why do you keep pushing her away?”

Nicole’s eyes filled with tears as she thought of the situation with Waverly. “I can’t possibly get in a relationship with someone when I’m so broken...” Nicole softly whispered to Rosita. A tear slipping down her cheek.

“You aren’t broken, Cole. You never have been. You never will be. Do you understand me? So, you’re like the rest of us. You were given shitty parents and a shitty childhood but why don’t you see? Had we all not gone through everything we’ve been through, we never would have been brought together. The four of us never would have been adopted by grams and gramps. The four of us wouldn’t have been sisters the way we are. Cole, it was fucking shitty what your dad did to you but like it or not, it made you this amazing person you are. This amazing person that Waverly fell in love with.”

Nicole distanced herself from Rosita and walked up to Wynonna, grabbing the shot out of her hand and throwing it back. She slammed the glass back to the table, nodding her head for another. “Alright Haughtstuff! That’s what I’m talking about!” Wynonna poured everyone a couple shots and then handed two to Nicole and held two up herself. She clinked their shots together and they both did them at the same time. Nicole slammed the glasses back down and nodded again. Wynonna filled up the two glasses as the group looked on in concern. Chrissy looked to Rosita who looked as if someone had just kicked her puppy. 

Nicole grabbed the glasses and stumbled her way to the back corner of the bar, taking up an entire booth to herself as she stretched across the seats.   
\---------------------------

Wynonna had watched Nicole’s drunken self head to the back booth. Knowing she was safe, Wynonna headed towards the bathroom. She too had, had one too many shots and was starting to feel it. As she stood in line for the restroom, a guy smiled in her direction. “Excuse me, is the tall, beautiful redhead with you?”

“Mmm? Haughtsauce? Yeah, she’s ours.” Wynonna absentmindedly looked at her phone. 

“Is she single?”

“Currently, yes. Wouldn’t hurt her to get laid either.” Wynonna answered with a shrug. 

“Hmmm...what’s her favorite drink?” The blonde asked with a sly smile on her face. 

“Whiskey. Blue moon. She likes that little green jolly rancher drink too...” Before Wynonna could see the guy’s face, she was gone. Wynonna just shrugged and went back to her phone.   
\--------------------------------

Nicole laid slumped in the booth, just staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were glazed over and she was the most relaxed she had been since Waverly had left. She pulled out her phone and pulled up Facebook and pushed video call on Waverly’s profile. The line rang twice before Waverly answered. 

“Hiiiiii cutie!!” Nicole gave her best drunken smile to Waverly.

“Oh my god, you’re drunk!”

“Hmmm only a little.” Nicole held her fingers up, pinching them together and squinting her eyes trying to look through her pinched fingers. 

“Nicole! You promised you wouldn’t drink.”

“Rosita....” Nicole frowned and shook her head. “My dad....he just....he’s in here.” She tapped the side of her own head. 

Waverly’s expressions softened as she saw the pain in Nicole’s eyes. “Awe baby....god I wish I could be with you...”

“I broken...so broken...” 

“Baby, you’re not broken. You’re perfect and I can’t wait to come home to you. I can’t wait to be able to help you through all of this. You and me against the world, Cole.”

Before Nicole could answer, the guy from the bathroom had approached her. “Hey there, sexy.” The man slid in to the seat across from Nicole. He sat a shot of whiskey down in front of Nicole. Nicole eyeballed it. She wanted to shoot it, but she didn’t trust the man sitting in front of her. 

“Cole, who’s that?” Nicole didn’t say anything, she just turned the camera so that Waverly could see who was sitting across from her. 

“Come on, sweetie, why don’t we get out of here. Let’s go have a good time.”

“Now would be a realllly good time to tell you that I am a lesbian....and she is beautiful.” Nicole pointed to the screen and turned it around for the guy to see.

“She is beautiful. She’s more than welcome to join us.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes and stood from the booth, pushing her way into the dancing crowd. At this point, Waverly had hung up the video call. Nicole felt the man grab her ass and she spun around, punching him square in the nose. “Don’t fucking touch me!” She said as she backed away slowly. Wynonna and the girls were quickly at her side, Waverly on the phone with Wynonna. 

Eliza and Rosita stepped between Nicole and the man. “What’d he do?”

“He grabbed my ass after I told him I was a fucking lesbian!” Before either of the girls could react, Wynonna punched the man square in the jaw. 

“Touch one of my girls again and I’ll fucking kill you, Carl!”

“You told me she was single!”

“What?! Wynonna!” Waverly yelled over the video call. 

“I...oh shit...” She turned to the group. “Come on. Let’s get her home.”

All five women climbed into the Uber van that they had called to pick them up. Eliza and Rosita sat on each side of Nicole, their arms around her shoulders. Nicole slumped her head against Eliza’s shoulder, tears streaming down her face. Chrissy and Wynonna could only watch as Nicole shut herself off to her sisters only. 

“I can’t believe you were that stupid Wynonna!” Nicole could hear Waverly yelling at Wynonna in the front of the van. 

“I know. I’m sorry, Babygirl. I wasn’t paying attention when he was asking me the questions. I was...” Wynonna looked back to Eliza and then back to her phone. “Distracted...”

“You are supposed to protect her when I’m not there! You’re not supposed to try to get her laid! I love her, God damn it!”

Hearing Waverly say it again, tears fell hard from Nicole’s eyes. She had never felt so vulnerable in her life. She was her most broken and yet this beautiful woman still loved her. And she just couldn’t understand why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Nicole sees her therapist. Waverly comes home. 
> 
> Mandatory Pandemic Reading List: Under Your Sky by Gooseclaws. This story was really nicely done and just overall showed Wayhaught in a great light.


	4. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole sees her therapist.
> 
> Nicole picks Waverly up from the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! I'm back! sorry guys! between work, Pop orders and school starting, I have just been totally fucked on writing. I'll be honest, I am taking a playwriting class this semester and have been having to write a play so it's kind of taken all of my creativity with it. Though it will be completely badass. This is a short chapter but it needs to be for layout purposes. I really hope you enjoy it.

Nicole sat inside her therapist’s office, legging jittering up and down, something her therapist had pointed out that Nicole did when her anxiety was running a little high. Today, it was running extremely high. Today was the day she was picking Waverly up from the airport. Finally getting a chance to see the woman who had confessed her love for her just 2 short months ago.

Nicole had yet to talk to her therapist about Waverly, having spent most of her time talking out her issues with Kate. 

“Nicole, you asked for this session. What is it you want to speak about?”

“I...I think I’m ready. No. I know I’m ready. I’m ready to tell Waverly that I’m in love with her.”

“That’s great news! Congratulations, though I feel that’s not why you asked for this meeting, is it?”

“No, Ma’am. I wanted to make sure you thought it was a good idea. That I’ve gotten over my issues enough to confess my love for her and to be with her in a healthy relationship.”

“Nicole, I told you when you first started to see me that you were never broken and that you can definitely have a healthy relationship with Waverly. I have witnessed first hand just how much you truly care for that woman. There is no doubt in my mind that you would make her extremely happy and vice versa. You have come a very long way in accepting what happened to you as a child and I truly believe that it’s time to fully move on, Nicole. Though, how do you feel?”

Nicole smiled from ear to ear. “I feel great. I haven’t had a nightmare in weeks and honestly, I don’t give a shit about my sperm donor anymore. I have accepted that the events of that day have lead to who I am now. To the person my family loves and respects and to the woman that Waverly loves. My parents, my sisters and my brother do not exist to me anymore. They are a chapter in my book that has been re-written with some of the strongest people I have ever met.”

“Then, Nicole, I would say that you have progressed further than I ever could have imagined. I hope you come back and see me from time to time.”

“I would like to keep seeing you, at least once a month if possible. I really would like to not fall back into bad habits.” Nicole asked of her therapist. 

“Of course.”

“I hope you don’t mind if I cut this session short, I have to pick Waverly up from the airport.” Nicole was getting extremely giddy. 

“By all means. Please. Have a great day, Nicole.”

With that said, Nicole ran from the building. As she pulled up to the airport, she grabbed her change of clothes from the back of truck and headed into the bathroom. Nicole wasn’t one for getting dressed up but today, today was a day she wanted to remember and she wanted Waverly to remember. Her hair was already softly curled. She had got her hair cut a couple days prior, wanting to surprise Waverly with a new look. Her hair wasn’t short by any means but it no longer fell to the middle of her back. It now sat just below her shoulders. With the soft curls, it was almost above. Nicole was wearing a jersey that she had custom made. One half of the jersey was their purple jersey and the other half was their white jersey. The chest said Northwestern and the back had a 3 on the purple side and 3 on the white side with “Heat” on the purple side and “Wave” on the white side. The jersey was extremely well fitted, hugging every curve of Nicole’s upper body. She had a white stetson hat on that she had bought during the summer while working on the Homestead with Wynonna. It was also the first time in a long time that Nicole didn’t have a long sleeve shirt on and it revealed Nicole’s newest tattoo that ran down her forearm. Her skinny jeans showed off her ass and she finished it off with a pair of white Converse. 

She had a backpack with her clothes sitting on the floor under the sink. Nicole carefully did her makeup, stumbling a couple of times as an older lady walked up to the sink next to Nicole and smiled softly.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, young lady but whoever you are dressing up for, I’m sure they are going to be very excited to see you.”

Nicole returned the smile with one of her own. “Thank you, ma’am. I truly hope so. I am very excited to see her.”

“I was married at the age of 14.” Nicole’s eyebrows arched with surprise, causing the woman to chuckle. “In my time, that was the normal.”

“I wish I would have known Waverly at 14 years old. I can just imagine how amazing she was.” 

“How long have you and your girlfriend been together?”

The older lady’s words caused Nicole to blush as she shyly shook her head and turned her gaze to the floor. Nicole fiddled with the edge of her shirt a little before answering. “We aren’t dating yet...” 

“Oh sweety, it’s so clear how much you love this girl. You should tell her.”

“I plan to, very soon. I’m hoping to today.”

The gray haired lady looked down at her phone and sighed. “Well, it was lovely chatting with you but I must catch my flight.” The lady handed Nicole her business card. “I know it’s strange but please send me a photo of the two of you. I bet you two are adorable.”

Nicole smiled sweetly and nodded. “I will. Thank you for the talk.”

“No, thank you. I don’t have any family left or children of my own, so it’s nice to talk to someone once in awhile.”

“Ma’am, you’ll be hearing from me more than you will probably want to.” Nicole said with a soft laugh but the woman just gave her a very genuine smile.

“I would love that.” She gave Nicole a sweet hug, grabbed her bag and headed out of the bathroom. Nicole slid the business card into her back pocket and grabbed her backpack and ran from the airport. She shoved her backpack into the backseat of her truck and grabbed out a bouquet of sunflowers and daisies from the passenger seat. She checked her phone.

Waves <3  
Hey honeybee. We just landed. Can’t wait to see you. :)

Haught:  
Hey cutie. I can’t believe I am 10-15 minutes away from seeing you. I’ve missed you.

Nicole sent the text and headed to Gate 22 to wait for Waverly. Nicole rocked nervously back and forth from heel to toe, flowers hid behind her back. It had been 2 months since she had last seen Waverly in person. While she knew the trip to Egypt was the best thing for Waverly and her career, she missed her terribly. They talked almost daily. Nicole staying up late so she could have “breakfast” with Waverly every morning in Egypt and now she would be able to take her out to breakfast without being half asleep. 

Nicole watched as the plane started to unload with a smile spreading across her lips as she spotted Waverly exiting the plane. She was in a white tank top, light blue jeans with clay stains on them, a black truckers hat with loosely tied tennis shoes. Her skin was very tanned, having been touched by the sun for the last 2 months. Nicole’s eyes racked up and down as she picked her jaw back up from the ground. 

A tall redhead walked out with Waverly, giggling at something that Waverly had just said. Nicole’s eyes went wide as the woman pulled Waverly into a deep kiss. Nicole’s eyes filled with tears as she slowly started to back away, dropping the flowers to the floor. She turned her back to the scene unfolding in front of her and she headed towards the exit of the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shitcakes...am I right? Who even are you, stupid other person! GO away.
> 
> Next Chapter: Wayhaught fallout from the kiss. 
> 
> Mandatory Pandemic Reading List: Rental Love by inevermetaphorididntlike. It's pretty smutty. be prepared lol.


	5. Where do we stand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall out from Waverly's kiss with the OTHER redhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, well, well...what do we have here? looks like trouble.

With lips pressing against hers, Waverly instantly reacted by shoving the redhead away. “Erin, what the fuck?”

“I’m sorry, Waves, I just couldn’t let you leave without doing that. We have had such a great summer together.”

“We did. But we’re not a couple. I told you I am in love with Nicole. I’m not attracted to you like that!” 

Erin pushed forward for another kiss but Waverly quickly shoved her away again and slapped Eric across the face. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Waverly spun around and saw the flowers laying on the ground and spotted Nicole heading towards the elevators. Feel a tug in her heart, Waverly ran as fast as she could, swooping up the flowers on her way to the elevator. As the elevator doors were shutting, Waverly shoved her arm between them, praying that they opened back up and didn’t close fully on her arm.

Nicole didn’t seem to notice as she stood in the back corner of the elevator, her head down. The brim of her Stetson blocking her face. Waverly inched closer to her, finally reaching out her hand and intertwining her fingers with Nicole’s, finally catching her attention. She finally made eye contact with Waverly. “Hi...” Nicole softly whispered.

“Hey, yourself.” Waverly gave her a pleading smile. “Thank you for my flowers.”

“I wasn’t sure if you would still want them...”

“They’re from you. Of course I still want them.” Waverly stood face to face with Nicole, placing her hand in the middle of Nicole’s chest. “I told you when I left...”

“Waverly...who was that girl?”

“That was Erin...I swear, I didn’t know she was going to kiss me, Cole. I swear. I didn’t want it. I didn...”

Nicole placed a finger over Waverly’s lips and stopped her mid-sentence. “I don’t care that she kissed you, Waves.” Nicole hesitated for a second. “I mean, I do care that she kissed you but that isn’t why I’m upset.”

Waverly gave Nicole a questioned looked, eye brows pulled down tightly trying to figure out what the red head was talking about. “What?”

“I don’t care what she told you her name is, Waves but that woman out there...her name isn’t Erin. Her name is Hailey.”

“What do you mean?”

“That woman up there is my older sister, Waves.”

“What? How do you know? Are you sure? Positive?”

“Did she have any weird scars on her forehead?”

Waverly paused for a second, thinking back to the all the times she had looked at Erin. Finally, she nodded. “Yeah, in between her eyebrows there is a small x mark. How did you know that?”

“Because, I gave that to her when I was 8. She was throwing wooden blocks at me and I got tired of it so I threw it back. Hit her right between the eyebrows. I got in so much trouble of that.” Nicole said with a soft laugh then her expression became serious again. “What I don’t understand is why she never mentioned to you that she’s my sister. And another thing, why the fuck is her name Erin?”

“Well, I never showed her a photo of you...” Waverly looked down at the ground, running the tip of her toe in circles on the ground nervously.

“Oh?”

“I didn’t show anyone a photo of you...it’s probably a little selfish but I wanted to keep you to myself for as long as I could.” Waverly knew her admission might be too much for Nicole but she couldn’t lie to her. The elevator door opened and Waverly pulled Nicole out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. She pulled her into a secluded area of the baggage claim where no one was. Much to Waverly’s surprise, Nicole pushed Waverly’s back against the concrete wall and closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman’s body. Waverly felt Nicole’s chest rise and let out a slow breath. 

“I miss you so much, Waves.” Nicole whispered against Waverly’s neck. This brought a smile that stretched from ear to ear on Waverly’s face. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist, burying her face into Nicole’s shoulder. 

“I missed you too, Cole.”

Nicole slowly pulled away from Waverly, only enough so that she could look her in the eyes. “We have a lot to talk about, don’t we?”

Waverly just shook her head from side to side, her sun kissed locks flowing over one shoulder. “Not right now. What we need to do is get you out of here. I don’t want you seeing her again. You’ve progressed so far in your sessions, I don’t want this to trigger you again. Let me grab my pack and we can leave, ok?” Nicole softly nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek again. Waverly reached up and cupped Nicole’s right cheek, gently pushing the tear away with her thumb. “Hey, focus on my voice, ok? You and me against the world right now.” She pressed her forehead against Nicole’s and closed her eyes, taking in the moment with the woman who has held her heart for the better part of a year. Her eyes opened when Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly’s cheek but missed a little, kissing her partly on the lips as well. Both women smiled shyly at each other before Waverly broke the silence. She ran her hand down the jersey. And then touched the Stetson. “Where can I get one of these sexy jerseys?”

“Well, it’s funny you ask, I have one for you in the truck.” 

“HeatWave huh?” The two headed towards the luggage rack. Waverly spotted her hiking pack and went to grab it but before she could, Nicole was picking it up. “I can carry that...”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. It’s a great workout.” Nicole helped lift the pack onto Waverly’s shoulders. The whole pack was about the side of Waverly and Nicole couldn’t help but laugh as she watched the smaller woman walking with it on. “You never answered my question, HeatWave?”

“I thought it was a better nickname then fire and ice...”

“Hm...I do like the sound of it. And that jersey looks amazing on you.” Waverly said as she leaned over and slipped her arm around Nicole’s waist. In return, Nicole’s arm slid between Waverly’s pack and her back, pulling her into Nicole’s shoulder as much as she could. “Cole?”

“Yeah, sweets?”

“What are we going to do about your sister being here?”

After a long pause, they finally reached Nicole’s truck. As she loaded Waverly’s oversized pack into the back, she slammed the tailgate shut and looked at Waverly. “I honestly don’t know, Waves. I haven’t seen her since I was 12.” Nicole opened the passenger door for Waverly, who nodded in thanks as she climbed into the truck. 

“How are you feeling about it?” Waverly questioned as Nicole climbed into the driver seat.

“I don’t know how I feel. I haven’t seen her since I was 12. She is a stranger to me. Why is she here? Does she know who I am to you? Does she know anything about me? Was she toying with you to get to me? Like, I feel so paranoid right now.”

Waverly reached over the console and placed her hand on Nicole’s thigh. “Hey, I’m here for you. Whatever you need. Just ask.”

“Stay with me tonight?”

Without hesitation. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Nicole smiled the best dimpled smile that she could and Waverly’s heart began to beat faster. “Though, if you stay, we’re going to have to talk about....” Nicole gestured down to Waverly’s hand, causing a fast blush to rush over her cheeks. 

“Later.” Waverly insisted, giving Nicole’s inner thigh a small squeeze which caused a blush to hit Nicole’s face as well. “Right now, we’re going to go out and forget about the weirdness of today and we’re going out for a cheeseburger. My treat.”

“Why Miss Earp, are you asking me out on a date?” Nicole smirked and glanced at Waverly out of the corner of her eye.

“What if I were?” Waverly teased back. Nicole didn’t answer but the smile that grew on her face told Waverly everything she needed.

\------------------------------------------

The two friends walked into Nicole’s apartment, bags of food in hand. Waverly had decided it had been way too long since they had one of their fun movie nights so she insisted on hitting all of their favorite eateries around town. They had Burgers and fries from Burgerville, some tacos of 524, a pizza from Papa’s and some ice cream from the Creamery.

With the bags laid out on the table before them, Nicole stood in front of the DVD shelf. “Which one do you want to watch tonight?”

“Ooooo! I get to pick?” Waverly shot to her feet in excitement and ran to Nicole’s side, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s left biceps. “Oh babe, you’ve been working out?”

Nicole laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I upped my training since you left. Less distractions.” She winked at the smaller woman.

“I can’t wait to see the rest.” Waverly whispered. 

“Which one, love?”

“Hm...” Waverly tapped her bottom lip. “If Only. We haven’t watched that one yet.”

“Ok. It’s sad though. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Nicole pressed a small kiss onto Waverly’s forehead before she grabbed the corner with the tip of her finger and pulled the case from the shelf. Waverly stepped back and went back to the couch. Nicole plopped down next to Waverly and reached for the remote. Before pushing play, Waverly placed her hand on top of Nicole’s. She sat cross-legged on the couch and turned to face Nicole. 

“I stand by what I told you, Cole. I’m in love with you. That isn’t going to change no matter how long I have to wait for you. If you feel the same way, I’m willing to take this at your pace. The only thing I need to know is if there is something between us or if I’m just reaching...” Waverly felt her chest tighten as she waiting for Nicole’s response. 

Nicole let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “There is definitely something between us, Waves. There has been for a long time. I just can’t promise anything right now, Waves. I want to be with you. I know that much. I’m just scared to get into a physical relationship with someone again. I’m terrified of fucking up or of being hurt again.”

“Hey, I get that. I just need to know where you’re at...where we’re at. And knowing where you are right now, is a big help. I’m in this, Nicole. And I’ll wait for as long as I need.”

Nicole placed her other hand on top of Waverly’s intertwining their fingers. She pulled Waverly’s hand to her lips and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. “Thank you for being so patient with me.”

“I would do anything for you, Cole.” Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek “Even if we aren’t in a relationship, do you mind if I tell love you though?”

“I don’t mind hearing it at all.”

“Good because I was going to tell you whether you wanted it or not. I love you, Nicole Haught. No matter your past. No matter your issues. I will always love you.” Waverly positioned herself so she was laying against Nicole’s side. Nicole gladly accepted the gesture and wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulders and leaned back against the couch so they were both more comfortable. Nicole reached forward and handed Waverly her portion of the ice cream.

“Ice cream before food? How barbaric.” Waverly teased as she took the bowl that was being handed to her. As Waverly began to eat hers, Nicole reached over for her own bowl, causing her shirt to slip up, exposing the greatly defined abs underneath. Nicole startled a little when she felt a drip of cold hit her exposed skin. “Ooo shit! Sorry.” 

“It’s ok, Waves. You’re always a messy ice cream eater.” Nicole went to wipe it off but Waverly stopped her.

“I got it.” 

Nicole looked at Waverly with confusion but eyes shot wide when Waverly leaned her head down to Nicole’s skin, her tongue darting out and softly licking the ice cream from her body. Nicole’s breath hitched and she could have sworn her heart stopped of a minute. With a soft kiss to the freshly licked surface, Waverly used her thumb to brush away the wetness that was left behind. Nicole watched as Waverly went back to her ice cream as if nothing had happened. “Holy fuck...” Nicole mouthed. 

\--------------------------------------  
Morning light broke through the blinds of Nicole’s apartment. The two women had stayed wrapped in each other’s arms all night, that was until Nicole’s emergency phone started to ring. She saw the text from Nedley calling for them to meet at a fire 3 blocks from Nicole’s apartment. He would bring her gear. 

Nicole pressed a kiss into Waverly’s forehead. “Babe, I have to get up.” She softly whispered to Waverly. “There’s a fire. I have to go.”

Waverly groaned and gripped tighter around Nicole’s waist. “No. Please stay.”

“Sweetie, I have to go save lives. I’ll be back soon.” She tried to move but had little success. Nicole smirked and rolled her eyes. A plan was forming in her head. She moved quickly and swooped the sleeping Waverly into her arms, bridal style, and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down on Nicole’s side of the bed.

“Come home to me, Cole.” Waverly mumbled as she fell back to sleep. 

“I promise.” Nicole stripped off her shirt and laid it next to Waverly’s head in which she instantly snuggled down with it into Nicole’s pillow. Nicole grabbed a white tank top from her drawer and pulled it on and then switched out of her blue jeans and into her tan work pants. She slipped her feet into her big hefty boots and grabbed a jacket. She leaned over Waverly and kissed her cheek softly, her lips lingering by Waverly’s ear. “I love you, Waverly Earp. Sweet dreams.” With one more soft kiss to her cheek, Nicole’s fingers wrapped around her truck keys and wallet as she ran from the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so one of you guessed it lol. While I know Nicole didn't react a lot to Erin/Hailey in this chapter. it's coming. just you wait. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Nicole fights a fire. Gus calls on the team to start training and meet their new recruits.
> 
> Mandatory Purgatory Reading List....uh....To Darkness by Half. Yeah. that one. let's go with that one lol. I have too many. just too many.


	6. The Fire Roars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up for Nicole, Kate, Rosita and Eliza  
> Wavnonna heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I am back...for a second...a half a second. you get the point. I did this thing...I made a funko pop related to this fic...actually I made 4 but havent printed the other 3 yet. I give to you....FIRE HAUGHT! https://imgur.com/FaPCZ5I I also will be doing Skater Haught, Catcher Haught and Pitcher Waves....I really dont know what im doing with my life lol.

Nicole arrived at the site of the fire. It was a 4 alarm fire that had spread to the hill behind the home and was now spreading into a wild fire. Nicole ran up to the tent where she saw Kate, Rosita and Eliza were standing, starting to change into their gear. 

“There she is! Bout time. Figured you probably couldn’t pull yourself away from Waverly.” Rosita said with a smirk. 

“Shut up, Rosie. Nothing happened.”

“Did you tell her you loved her? Please tell me you didn’t bitch out.” Eliza threw Nicole her jacket and suspenders. 

“Didn’t get the chance.”

“What happened?”

“Pick up from the airport didn’t go as planned.” Nicole shrugged her suspenders over her shoulders and pulled on her jacket. “You remember that Erin chick?”

“The one who was obviously obsessed with her?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“What about her?”

“She came to Purgatory too and kissed Waverly.”

“Wait, what? What the fuck?”

“Oh, it gets better.” Nicole stated as she pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail.

“How could it possibly?” Kate asked as she helped Nicole put her air tank on her back. 

“Turns out Erin is Hailey.”

“Who the hell is Hailey?”

Eliza stopped what she was doing and looked at Nicole. “Wait...your sister Hailey?” 

“One in the same.” 

“Wait....why is she going by Erin?”

“No idea but I imagine it has something to do with my father attempting to murder me.”

“And she kissed Waverly?”

“Yupppp.” Nicole popped the p. 

“Did she know who you were? Did Waverly know who she was? What is happening here?” Rosita questioned fast. 

“Waverly said she never showed her a photo of me because she wanted to keep me to herself. She didn’t want to share me with anyone else.”

“Ok, that’s fucking adorable.” Rosita swooned. “But what about you? You never saw her?”

“Not any up close photos of her.”

“So, not only was a woman hitting on your girlfriend the entire summer, she’s your fucking sister? Your psychotic sister?”

“You catch on quick, Katie.”

“Cole, how are you holding up? I mean...what about you and Waves?” 

“Liz, her and I are good. We left the airport and she stayed the night last night.”

“Like, stayed the night as in sleeping? Or as in...” Rosita wiggled her eyebrows and smiled.

“We watched a movie and we fell asleep on the couch and honestly, it was the best night. Waking up with her in my arms was amazing.”

“Well, let’s get this fire out so you can go back to her, huh?” Kate smacked Nicole on the shoulder and headed out of the tent. 

As they approached Nedley and Dolls, Nicole looked out at the ridge, watching as the fire started to overtake acre by acre. 

Nedley pointed down at the map, showing the girls where he wanted them to head. “Girls, I’m glad you four are here. Nicole, I need you to take the truck and get on the other side of the ridge. Flank it. Tell me what you see. There is a town just on the other side of this hill. If we don’t contain this soon, they’ll lose everything. You’re in charge. Take these three with you. You seem to do your best work with them by your side.”

“Yes, sir.” Nicole climbed into the driver seat of the truck while the other three climbed into the back. Nicole drove the truck to the south side of the ridge getting in position. The fire had already burned a good portion of this side of the hill and would allow them to snake up around it. 

“Cole, I think we should drive up in there. There’s no way it will kick back and we can save that town.” Kate suggested. 

Nicole shook her head. “No, we’re going in on foot. It’s far to dangerous to take the truck. We will do as Nedley said. Go in, get information on it and get out.”

“Whatever you say, boss.” 

The four women climbed out of the truck, pulled on their helmets, turned on their air tanks and headed up the hill with flappers in hand. As they reached the half way point of the hill, they could finally see how far it had burned. While walking, Nicole used her flapper to put out a few small fires that were burning around her. 

“Hey, Cole. You see that?” Eliza stopped and pointed to a dirt devil that was starting to swirl at the top of the hill.

“Oh fuck. Move! Get out of here!” Nicole yelled to the three women. “Move! Move!” Just as she started to warn them, the dirt devil quickly became a fire tornado and it shifted in their direction, blowing burning debris towards them. The four dropped their flappers and started running down the hill as fast as they could. 

Nicole ran behind Kate and watched as Eliza and Rosita were further down the hill already. The debris started to hit them, catching things around them that hadn’t burned yet, on fire. Kate ducked a flaming branch but slipped on a boulder. She hit the ground, gripping her knee, screaming. 

“No time for a rest, get up Kate!” Nicole didn’t even think twice about dropping her own helmet and air tank. She pulled Kate to her feet, picked her up over her shoulder and started running down the hill again. Kate hung on tightly to Nicole’s body as she pushed herself down the hill.

“Fuck...” Kate screamed in pain. 

“You’re fine! Quit your bitching.” Nicole huffed and puffed as she continued running. “How close is that fire?”

“It’s gaining. We won’t make it, Nic. Leave me.”

“Fuck that shit. We’re a team, I’m not leaving you. You die, I die. It’s what we do, asshole.” Nicole gripped tighter on Kate’s body and started to push herself harder. Her legs burned, her back felt as if she were being stabbed but she knew she couldn’t stop or give up.

“Nic! Fuck! Just put me down!”

“Shut the fuck up, Kate! You’re stressing me out.” Nicole was thankful when she saw Eliza and Rosita in the truck, driving towards them. As they pulled up, Nicole threw Kate into the back of the truck and jumped in. 

As Eliza drove, Rosita checked out Kate’s leg. “Well...coach isn’t going to be happy.”

“What is it?” Nicole asked. 

“Looks like a torn ACL.”

“Fuck.” Kate slammed her fist into the side of the truck. As they made it back to base camp, Rosita helped Kate over to the EMTs and Nicole headed to Dolls. 

“What happened up there, Haught?”

“Fire tornadoes kept forming up there. There is a bit of a dip in the hill causing wind to swirl. It’s impossible to attack from that side.”

“Go take a break. Kate is headed to the hospital.” Dolls ordered. Nicole nodded and pulled out her phone.

Haught:  
Hey Pops, Kate got injured in a fire. She’s being transported to the hospital. Can you and grandma please be with her? We have to stay to fight this thing.

Pops:  
Sure thing. Stay safe, sport.  
\---------------------------------------------

As day became night, they had finally made headway on the fire burning in the distance, enough that Nedley decided to send the girls home for the night with the idea of them being back in 8 hours. But they didn’t head home. They headed straight to the hospital to be with Kate.

“Grandma! Grandpa! How is she?” Eliza asked as the three women ran up to their grandparents. 

“Well, her season is definitely over. She has a torn ACL and MCL. She will be released soon and will have to come back tomorrow for more x-rays to see if she possibly tore anything else. She will need surgery. Your grandfather has already called her doctor to get the surgery set up.” Grandma Ester pulled each girl into a tight hug. “You were supposed to watch out for each other!” She then smacked each one of them on the arm. 

“Ow, grandma, why are you always so abusive.” Rosita joked before getting a glare from her grandmother. “Ok, ok. Sorry.”

“Has anyone told Gus?”

“Not yet.”

Eliza sighed. “I’ll go call her.”

Nicole sat down in the waiting room and pulled out her phone. She hadn’t been able to talk to Waverly all day and she needed that sense of calmness for the first time in the day.

Haught Wheels:  
Hey Waves.

Smile and Wave:  
Hey Sweetie pie. Are you guys ok?”

Haught Wheels:  
We’re at the hospital. Looks like Kate tore her ACL. 

Smile and Wave:  
What?!? No! Is she ok? What happened?

Haught Wheels:  
Fell running from a fire. She is gonna have surgery to fix it. Are you still at my place?

Smile and Wave:  
When I hadn’t heard from you, I came back to take care of Ciaro and CJ. We’re currently cuddling in your bed. Hope that’s ok.

Haught Wheels:  
Only thing not ok with that is I’m not there with you.

Smile and Waves:  
Would it be ok if I stayed again tonight? 

Haught Wheels:  
I would really like that. 

Smile and Wave:  
Will you be home soon?

Haught Wheels:  
Yeah, just waiting for Kate to be discharged. I think I’m going to have her stay with me while she’s in recovery. Her dorm is upstairs and she won’t be able to get up and down.

Smile and Wave:  
oh...that’s a great idea. 

Haught Wheels:  
See you soon, sweets.

\----------------------------------- 

Waverly quickly called Wynonna, telling her what had happened. Within 2 hours, Wynonna and Chrissy had shown up at Nicole’s apartment with all of Kate’s things. “Any word from Red?”

“Nothing for 15 minutes. She said that they had just discharged her.”

“You seem upset. What’s going on?” Chrissy questioned her best friend.

“It...it’s nothing.”

“That’s some fucking bullshit. What’s wrong, baby girl?”

“I guess I’m a little jealous because her hot ex girlfriend is moving in with her...”

“Waves, Nicole is best friends with Kate. Are you telling me you wouldn’t do the same for us?”

“Well, yeah, I guess.”

“Exactly. So why can’t she do it for her family?”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just being irrational. It’s just...fuck. I love her so much and while I’m totally willing to wait, it’s just so hard.”

“Do you want to be with her?” Wynonna asked as she flopped down on the couch next to Waverly, CJ instantly crawling into her lap. 

“Of course.”

“Then be patient. Haughtshit has been through a lot. But if you feel she is worth the wait, then keep waiting. If not, cut her loose so you can find someone new.”

“There is no one else, Nonna. There could never be.”

“Then I guess you will wait.”

“How can I show her just how much I care about her?”

“Just keep being you, Babygirl.” Wynonna leaned over and kissed Waverly’s cheek. “Just keep being you.”

Soon the door opened and Nicole, Kate, Rosita and Eliza stumbled through the door. All of them visibly tired. “Welcome home, Haughtcakes!”

“What are you all doing here?”

“We wanted to make sure Kate was ok.” Chrissy made her way to Rosita and gave her a kiss before wrapping her arms around her.

“I’m good. A little annoyed but I’m good.” Kate made her way to the bedroom, surprised by the fact it was already set up with all her things. She teared up. “I...I can’t believe you guys did this for me...”

“Hey, we’re your teammates. We’d do anything for you, Kate.” Chrissy said from her spot in Rosita’s arms. 

Nicole looked over at Waverly and smiled wide. “Thank you.” She mouthed.

“You’re welcome babe.” Waverly mouthed back. “Wanna go to bed?” She mouthed again. Nicole nodded. Waverly stood up and hugged Nicole. “Thank you for coming home to me.” She whispered in Nicole’s ear. 

“I’d never break a promise to you, Waves.”

“I love you, Cole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know when the next time ill update is. I would really like to finish The Missing and update Traveling Soldier before updating this one again as it's just not fair to those other two stories lol. ANYWHO! 
> 
> Mandatory Pandemic Reading: To the beat of my heart by Silver85. While this story isnt finished. it has been updated recently and its a good read. check it out!
> 
> I really hope all of you are safe and exceling the best you can! keep pushing forward and if any of you ever need to talk, reach out to me on twitter @theysoundsgay. I don't need to know you to listen to what's bothering you. Sometimes people just need to vent. 
> 
> OR if you're bored and just wanna learn weird shit about me or ask me weird shit, check out my Curious Cat account @thatsoundsgay


	7. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has dinner with her sister  
> Waverly put her walls back up  
> Kate breaks them down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said i didn't know when i would update again well, i lied here it is. I have a specific chapter my brain needs me to get to before it will allow me to mellow out for the other stories. so...yeah. stupid brain.

It had been a week since Nicole had last seen Waverly and she couldn’t help but feel the younger woman had been avoiding her. Nicole paced around her apartment, worry plastered across her face. 

“Will you knock it the fuck off, Haught?” Kate demanded from the couch, her leg propped up on a pillow. “I just had surgery 3 days ago and your constant pacing about it giving me a headache.”

Nicole flopped down on the chair next to the couch and huffed. “I’m sorry, Kate.”

“What’s got you so worried anyways? I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I...I haven’t seen Waverly since the night of your accident.”

“Have you talked to her?”

“Yes, daily.”

“And what does she say?”

“That she’s busy with studying or Wyn or...whatever else. I just feel like she’s making excuses not to see me.”

“I mean, could she actually be telling the truth?”

Nicole pondered for a moment. The gears in her head turning but she shook her head. “No. And I have to see her at our first practice tomorrow. I feel like it’s freshmen year all over again.”

“One can hope not! I can’t walk around here watching you two making heart eyes at each other all day. It’s gross.”

“Then what do I do, Katie?”

“Look, why don’t I call her. I’ll have her come over and help me with something and see if I can’t talk to her. Would that help?”

“Yeah, yeah I think that would.”

“Good. Now get out of here. I want to binge watch that new show about demons and magical gun.”

“It sounds so stupid.”

“You’re stupid! Get out!” Kate waved her hand at her laughing friend who walked out the door. Kate pulled out her phone and dialed Waverly’s number. She picked up after a couple rings. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Waverly. It’s Kate. I know this is super last minute but I was wondering if I could get your help at the apartment for a second? If you’re free?”

“Sure. But what about Nicole?”

“That loser left me to fend for myself. Such a horrible friend.” Kate pouted into the phone, hoping her playful tone would come across.

“Uh...yeah. I’ll be there in 30.”

“Awesome! I knew I could count on you. See you soon.” With that parting note, Kate hung up the phone. 

30 minutes on the dot, there was a knock on the door. “It’s open!” Kate yelled from the kitchen. She was awkwardly positioned on a stool, her leg up on another stool but her balance was extremely off. 

The door softly opened and Waverly stepped inside. “Hey Kate, what’s going on?”

“I really wanted to cook Nicole dinner tonight as a thank you for taking care of me but...I just realized I don’t cook.” Kate laughed as she stared down at the empty pan in front of her and the raw chicken to her left. “I was wondering if maybe...maybe you could teach me?”

Waverly smiled sweetly and nodded. “Of course I’ll help you.” She hung her backpack on the hook behind the door and took off her jacket and hung it up too. She stepped beside Kate at the stove. “So, what were you going to make?”

After a long pause, Kate laughed again. “I honestly have no idea.”

“Ok...let’s see what you guys have.” Waverly started dancing around the kitchen, pulling open cabinet doors and rummaging through the fridge. She hummed happily as she grabbed what she needed. “I think I have it all.” She laid the ingredients out on the counter top. 

“This looks really complicated it, Waverly. What is it going to be?”

“Cole’s favorite.” She whispered softly. 

“And that is?”

“Chicken Cordon Blue, red potatoes and green beans...”

“Waverly, there is no way I can help you make that...shit...do you mind if I sit this one out?”

“No, no no. You get to sit your ass right there and snap these beans!” Waverly said as she placed a bowl of unsnapped green beans in front of Kate.

“Ok, this I can do.” Kate started snapping the ends off the green beans and threw them in a new bowl. “Nicole’s gonna need this after the day she’s about to have.”

Waverly paused on her prepping of the chicken. “What do you mean?”

“She didn’t tell you? Erin asked to meet up with her and their grandparents today for lunch. Nicole just left.”

“What?! Why? Why would she go?”

“She said she needed closure with that side of her family and she felt this would be the only way to get it.”

“Why wouldn’t she tell me? I could have been there for her...”

“Maybe she didn’t tell you because she feels like you’ve been avoiding her, which it kind of feels like you have been.”

Waverly groaned and ran her hands down her face. “It’s because I have been...”

“But why?”

Waverly took in a deep breath and let it out. “I’ve been jealous.”

“Jealous? Of who? And why?”

“I’ve been dealing with being jealous because she had you move in with her.”

“You’re jealous of me?”

“Yes...” Waverly tucked her head, fully embarrassed by the situation. 

“But why?”

“You’re her ex. I’ve heard stories of you guys hooking up since you broke up and..”

Kate quickly interrupted her. “And you thought she might hook up with me again?”

“Yes...”

Kate started laughing a loud laugh and shaking her head. “Waverly, Nicole and I are over with. Yes, we’ve hooked up once or twice. Yes, I am still very much in love with her.” Kate reached out and placed her hand on Waverly’s. “But, any fool can see how much she’s in love with you. And any fool can see you treat her better than I ever could.” She motioned to the food in front of them. “I never knew this was her favorite.”

“I’ve noticed her order it a couple of times is all.”

“Yes, you noticed. That’s something I never did. She deserves to be loved by you, Waverly. So please, don’t be jealous of me when I should be jealous of you.”

Waverly let out a heavy sigh. “I love her, Kate.”

“I know you do.”

“And how do you know she loves me?”

“Because she tells us so. You’re all she talks about. It gets really annoying sometimes.” Kate chuckled. 

“I guess I’ve been a real idiot, haven’t I?”

“Yup but so has she.”

Waverly smiled and went back to pounding the chicken breast to flatten them out a little. “I’ll make her extra so she can take some for lunch tomorrow.”

“You should make an extra for you tonight too. If you don’t mind staying for dinner.”

“No, I’ll stay. It’s time Cole and I have a talk I suppose.” She placed the ham and swiss cheese inside of the folded chicken breasts and then dipped them into egg and then into some sort of flour mixture. She placed them into the pan, getting them brown on all sides then adding in with butter, white wine and chicken broth. 

Kate sat in awe at how good Waverly really was at cooking. “Will you move in with us?”

Waverly laughed. “What?”

“There’s no way I would go hungry with you living here! You should know, Nicole doesn’t feed me. I’m starving. Withering away.”

This caused Waverly to laugh even more. “Are all four of you this dramatic?”

Kate paused for a second and then nodded. “Yes, actually.”

“Do...do you miss your parents?”

“Every day. How bout you?”

“I miss momma a lot. Daddy never really paid attention to me. Didn’t even remember my birthday.” Waverly shook the thoughts from her head. “Cole and I have a lot in common on that front. Our fathers tried to kill us both.”

“We’re not defined by our pasts only by who we are today. You and Nicole are two of the best people I have ever known.”  
\-----------------------------------------

Nicole sat nervously at the table with her grandparents. She played with the hem on her shirt, looking around for the person they were waiting on.

“Nicole. Calm down. We are here with you. She asked to see us all. You’re ok.”

“I just wish I knew why she weas here and why she was kissing Waverly.”

“Well, Sport, it looks like you’re about to get your answer.” Grandpa Henry pointed towards the door as Hailey walked in. She made her way to the table.

“Thank you for agreeing to see me.” She motioned to ask if she could take a seat and Henry nodded. She pulled out the chair and sat down. “I know you three must have a lot of questions.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Nicole. Language.” Ester warned. 

“Sorry.”

“Before I get started, maybe I should answer what questions you guys have.”

“Ok. Why the hell is your name Erin?”

“I changed my name 3 years ago when I was 18 after I came out as gay. You weren’t the only one daddy punished. You can imagine how well he took it once he found out another child was gay.” 

“So you don’t have contact with him?”

“Haven’t heard from that man since he broke my arm the day I left.”

“What brings you here?” Ester asked her granddaughter softly.

“Honestly, I just had a layover here before heading back to Canada.”

“You live in Canada now?”

“Yes, sir. Heading to the police academy there once I finish college this year.”

“And Waverly?” Nicole’s tone was more angry than anything.

“Nicole, I had no idea. Had I known you were who she was interested in, I never would have put a move on her.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have put a move on her anyways. How many times did she have to tell you no before you listened?”

“You’re right. It was very wrong of me. And I would love to apologize to her.”

“That’s not happening. Stay away from my....of Waverly! Do you understand?”

“I understand. She had mentioned that you were a firefighter, is that true?”

“Yes. I love my job.”

“Do you go to the same college as Waverly?”

“I do. I’m her catcher.”

“Impressive.”

“How long are you in town for, Erin?”

“Until tonight. I delayed my flight so that I could see you three. So that I could properly apologize to Nicole for all the horrible things I did to you before admitting that I was gay.”

“Just because you’re gay doesn’t make up for what you did the last time we talked.”

“No, it doesn’t. I was ashamed of who I was and I had to blame someone. That someone was you. And I am truly sorry, Nicole.”

“I don’t know if I will ever be able to forget what you did but if Waverly has taught me anything is that it does more damage for me to hold on to this hate then it does to just forgive you. So, you’re forgiven. Now, if you’ll excuse me. Kate is home by herself and I need to get home.” Nicole stood from the table and walked out, leaving Erin with their grandparents. 

30 minutes later, Nicole could hear singing coming from inside her apartment. The sound of a guitar.  
\-------------------

Waverly placed everything in the oven, keeping it warm, knowing Nicole would be home eventually. In the time they were making dinner together, Kate had mentioned she owned a guitar. Since then, the two were now on the couch, Waverly had the guitar in her lap. 

“When you do somebody wrong, make it right. Don’t hide in the dark you were born to shine, in a world full of dark, be a light.” Waverly softly sung as she stroked the cords. “In a race you can’t win, slow it down. In a world full of hate be a light. It’s hard to live in color, when you just see black and white. In a world full of hate, be a light.”

“Holy...shit...Waverly! That was so beautiful!”

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t know you could play guitar or sing for that matter.”

“It’s not something I really share.” She giggled. 

“Do you only know country?”

“No. No. That’s just one of my favorite songs.”

“Play me something else!” Kate clapped her hands excitedly. 

“Ok...um...let’s see.” Waverly started to strum the guitar strings. ‘Flashlight’ starting to play. “When tomorrow comes, I’ll be on my own, being frightened of the things that I don’t know. When tomorrow comes. When tomorrow comes. When tomorrow comes.”  
\---------------------

Nicole gently opened the door, spotting Waverly on the couch, singing away to ‘Flashlight’. Waverly looked up at her, a smile forming ear to ear but she just kept singing. 

“I got all I need when I got you and I. I look around me and see a sweet light. Im stuck in the dark but you’re my flashlight. You’re my flashlight...”

“Holy shit, Waves. I had no idea you could sing.” Nicole stepped into the apartment, hanging her keys on the wall. “What is all this? What are you doing here?”

“I called her actually. Needed some help.”

“And I made dinner because this one over here is completely useless.” Waverly teased. Kate stuck her tongue out at her. Waverly put the guitar down and walked into the kitchen, opening the oven.

“You made dinner?” Nicole placed a hand on the small of Waverly’s back, pressing herself close to her friend.

“Well, I figured you might need a pick me up after your meeting.” Waverly bent down, her ass rubbing against Nicole’s front ever so slightly. Nicole held her breath. Waverly came up with the food. Nicole grabbed three plates and set them out. 

“You made chicken cordon bleu? Are you serious?”

“It’s your favorite right?”

Without thinking, Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and picked her up in a big hug, kissing her cheek and neck. Waverly giggled and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, her fingers finding their way to the nape of her neck, gently running her fingers through Nicole’s hair.“You are so amazing. Thank you so much, Waves.”

“Anything for you, Cole.”

Nicole finally set Waverly down and Waverly served the food. The three sat in the living room, watching tv while they ate. “Are you ready for tomorrow? Getting back into softball.”

“Hell yes. HeatWave has a title to defend! Plus I’m really interested in meeting the new players we have. Did you scout them this summer?” Waverly asked. 

“Of course I did.”

“And?”

“The twins are one hellva pitcher/catcher duo and might give us a run for our money but there’s also nothing wrong with a little competition.”

“Not at all. As long as it’s healthy.”

“That’s true. Mattie and Gretta. Mattie’s nickname is The Blacksmith apparently because of the situations she can create on the field. Gretta is a great catcher.”

“And who else did we get?”

“Beth Gardener. Mercedes’ little sister. I imagine since Kate got injured that Mercedes will be moving to 1st and Beth will take a position in the outfield.”

“How are their bats?” Kate added. 

“Strong. For a pitcher, Mattie has numbers close to mine.”

“No shit?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said!” Nicole said between bites. 

“Well, let’s just hope they are ready to defend our title!”

“Hell yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawwww Kate aint that bad and look! we getting some more supporting cast!
> 
> Next Chapter: Wildcats first tourney of the year. Things go bad. real bad....
> 
> Mandatory Pandemic Reading: Second time around by wayhaughtterthanthat. 3 chapters have been posted out of 4. nice story.


	8. Lost without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family breakfast at Grandma and grandpa's.   
> Nicole's ready.   
> Tournament games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...simple as that, don't kill me please

Grandpa Henry stood over the stove, his spatula slipping the pancake that was laying in the pan in front of him. “Just right.” He whispered to himself as the pancake came out a beautiful golden brown. 

Nicole, Kate, Rosita, Eliza, Waverly, Chrissy and Wynonna walked into the house. Rosita and Chrissy were being respectfully handsy, while Waverly was staying close to Nicole’s side as she always did. They were already in their uniforms, cleats clicking on the hardwood floor as they walked. 

Henry smiled over at Ester. “I missed that sound so much.”

“I have to agree with you. It is my favorite time of the year. And look at our girls. All of them.” Ester motioned to all seven women. “They are all growing up to becoming wonderful young women, wouldn’t you say, Henry?”

“I never would have thought them going off to college we would have three new grandkids.” Henry laughed to himself and shook his head. 

“You love every minute with them.”

“That I do.”

“What are you two talking about over here?” Nicole walked up and wrapped an arm around Ester and Henry’s shoulders, given both of them a kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh, you know, just about how we never expected to have three new grandkids but here we are.”

Nicole beamed at the thought of Waverly, Chrissy and Wynonna being considered part of the family. “And what do you think of your three new grandchildren?”

“We think they are meant to be a part of this family. Especially that Waverly.” Henry winked at Nicole. “Speaking of which, Ester, can you please take over. Nicole and I need to go have a little talk.”

“Ut oh, what’d I do now?”

“Come on, Sport.” Henry handed the spatula off to Ester before making his way into his study with Nicole. “Sit.” He pointed to the chair. He pulled out two whiskey glasses and poured a small amount into each and handed one to Nicole. 

“You know I don’t drink on game day, grandpa.”

“I figured you might need it for the conversation we are about to have.”

Nicole swirled the brown liquid around in the glass and took a sip. “Fair enough.”

“When are you going to ask Waverly out, Nicole?” Her grandfather was blunt and to the point. He leaned against his desk and stared at his grandchild.

“W...what?”

“Don’t give me that. Your grandmother and I have been sitting back waiting for you to make a move on that girl out there. So what is taking you so long?” 

“I’m terrified of getting hurt again. Kate messed me up pretty bad and then this stuff with my dad...I’m just afraid to get close again.”

“Nicole, I am going to tell you this once and only once. If you don’t tell that girl out there that you love her soon, then you better have the balls to let her go find someone else. It is not fair to that girl that you keep stringing her along when it so blantantly obvious that she is head over heals in love with you.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because she stares at you the way your grandmother stares at me.”

“And how’s that?”

“That she can’t resist that Haught charm.” Henry just smirked. “Do you love her?”

“I do.”

“Then promise me that you won’t wait much longer to tell her? I would really like to see you get married before I die.” He teased.

Nicole laughed. “You’d really like to see me marry her?”

“I would love for that girl to be a permanent part of this family, same with Wynonna and Chrissy. All three have good heads on their shoulders and are funny as hell. I never thought I would see the day when you girls fell in love. Eliza and Rosita went after what they wanted. When will you?”

“I’ve been thinking about that, actually. I think I’m going to ask her to my girlfriend when we win this tournament.”

“That’s the Haught spirit!”

There was a knock on the door and it softly opened. Rosita stepped inside, a small box in her hand. “I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“No, please come in.” He pulled out a third glass and poured Rosita a small shot, he handed it to her. 

“Thank you. Grandpa can I talk to you about something important? Please?”

“Of course you can, sweetheart. What’s going on?”

Rosita opened the small box to reveal a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. “I wanted to ask your permission to ask Chrissy to marry me, sir. She means everything to me, grandpa. Everything. I can’t imagine my life without her in it.”

Henry laughed. “Why are you asking my permission? Shouldn’t you be asking her father first?”

“No sir. I’m asking your permission first because you mean more to me then anyone. I will ask Captain Nedley once I’ve received your permission. I...I would also like it if you would walk me down the aisle when the time comes.”

Henry blushed a little, a wide smile on his face. “It would be my honor, Rosie. As for my blessing, you girls will always have it. I see how much you girls love each other. So, please, go ask Nedley and I guess that means we have a wedding to plan.” He said as he pulled both Nicole and Rosita into tight hugs. “I love you two so very much. I hope you know that.”

“We know, Grandpa. And we love you too.” Nicole said, kissing him on the cheek again. They finally walked out to the kitchen table to have breakfast with their family. Nicole sat down next to Waverly and leaned over to her.

“Hey, after we win this tournament this weekend, can we talk?”

Waverly made eye contact with Nicole and smiled ever so softly. “Of course. Is everything ok?”

“Everything is perfect.” Nicole leaned to Waverly and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek just by her ear. “You’re perfect.” Nicole whispered out before pulled herself away. 

Breakfast went like usual. Nicole and Eliza fighting over the last pancake but this time it was broken up when Waverly stole it from the both of them, only to give half to Nicole in exchange for a small kiss on the cheek, in which Nicole happily traded. 

“There is a reason I asked you girls here this morning. I wanted to let you know that while I will be at today’s games, I leave tonight for Redding. The new chief over there is a complete moron and apparently I shouldn’t have retired. So, as a favor to the mayor, I am heading back to help with this new fire that has started, which means I will be missing the end of your tournament. But I plan on getting full updates, do you understand?”

Nicole sighed. She always hated when her grandpa couldn’t be at her games but she understood. “Rookies, am I right?” Nicole said with a laugh.

Henry nodded. “You are, for once.”

Nicole clutched her chest. “Ouch, you wound me, grandfather.” Nicole said in her best old english accident. 

“Oh, you two, knock it off.”

“Come on, grandma, let em have some fun.” Eliza laughed. “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too.” Kate said fondly. 

“Same.” Rosita added as she wrapped an arm around Chrissy. “This was always my favorite part of the season. Our morning breakfasts together before games.”

“Maybe we can start it up again? But with the nine of us?” Eliza looked towards Wynonna, who had been strangely quiet all morning. Eliza leaned over to her, placing a hand on Wynonna’s thigh. “Baby, is everything ok?”

“Huh?” Wynonna shook the webs from her head and nodded. “Yeah, I was just thinking of how nice this is. Waves and I haven’t had this in our lives in a very long time.”

“Well sweetie, this is what you get when you become part of our family.” Ester smiled towards Wynonna. “Speaking of which, I need a new family photo since our family has got a little bit bigger.”

Everyone groaned but stood up, knowing they couldn’t argue with their grandma. The seven girls stood in the living room against the blank wall. Nicole handed Ester her phone since she had the latest and best camera. Rosita stood with her arm around Chrissy’s neck, pulling her close. Wynonna stood in front of Eliza, who had her arms around her shoulders, pulling her close against her front. Nicole put an arm around Kate’s shoulders, pulling her closer and her other arm snaked around Waverly’s waist, resting on her stomach as Waverly melted back against Nicole’s front. Everyone smiled big and Grandma Ester took a few photos. 

“Now, you and grandpa need to get in this photo with us!” Nicole demanded. 

“No, no. this will do.”

“No, no it will not!” Eliza said as she handed Nicole back her phone and pulled Henry and Ester into the photo. Nicole set the phone up and pulled out the stylist and got back in position. With her grandparents on each side of the group, Nicole clicked the photos and she kept clicking even after everyone had stopped smiling and were making stupid faces. She kept clicking the button even as her grandfather pulled her and Waverly into a tight hug to say goodbye to each of the girls. And she kept clicking even though her arm never left Waverly’s waist And she kept clicking as Wynonna, Waverly and Chrissy were pulled into a big group hug with Henry and Ester as the two welcomed them fully to the family. Every moment of this morning needed to be kept as it was now Nicole’s new favorite day.   
\----------------------------------

The weekend had been tough. They had lost their first game in the tournament to no other than Oklahoma and were now fighting their way through the loser’s bracket. The issue was, Oklahoma had just lost to LSU and was now in the loser’s bracket themselves. It was the last day of the tournament and they had to win out to win the tournament. They had two games to go and they didn’t know if the next one would be against Oklahoma and their new starting pitcher/catcher duo of Stephanie and Ashton again or if they would be squaring off against Stanford. 

Nicole was startled when she felt a hand rub up and down her back. “Wow, babe. It’s just me.”

“Sorry, Waves.”

“What are you doing?”

“Staring at this bracket, hoping it’ll change.” 

“Stop staring at that and come help me warm up?” Waverly flirted as she ran her hand down the front of Nicole’s uniform.

Nicole smiled, leaning closer to Waverly. Her lips almost touching. “And how would you say we do that, Miss Earp?” 

“I’ve a few ideas.”

“Hey, Haughtstuff, put it in your pants, will ya? And stop trying to defile me sister while we’re at the ball field.” Wynonna said she walked up to the duo.

Nicole stood up straight and sighed. “You know it was your sister who was trying to defile me right?”

“My sweet, innocent baby sister?” Wynonna wrapped an arm around Waverly’s shoulders and hugged her as Waverly gave her best puppy dog eyes. “Never.”

“Oh bullshit.” Nicole rolled her eyes and laughed. “Come on, Waves. Let’s go get warmed up for this game.”  
\----------------------------

Nicole stood behind home plate. “Two down! One to go! Play’s at first! Let’s go Wildcats!” She looked out over the field as her newly formed team. They had only had a week of practice to try and get use to the new members and it showed but she felt they were finally coming into their own after 4 games in this tournament and now, here they were, in the championship game again LSU. Stanford had eliminated Oklahoma and they had eliminated Stanford. 

Nicole squatted behind the plate, wiggling her butt a little to make sure her balance was just right. She held out her left arm, giving Waverly a nice big target. Nicole tapped the left side of her leg twice, the right side three times and held two fingers down. 

Waverly nodded, accepting the call. She rocked back and forth, her hand with the ball coming out of her glove, winding up and releasing. “STRIKE.” The umpire yelled. 

Waverly wound up for another pitch. Right down the middle. “STRIKE TWO!” The umpired yelled. With the third pitch called, the ball left Waverly’s hand but slowed before reaching the plate. The batter swung too early. “STRIKE THREE!” The umpired yelled. Waverly jumped up and down and ran to Nicole. The two jogged to the dugout. 

Waverly instantly took a knee, helping Nicole take off all of gear since she was up to bat. Waverly cupped Nicole’s face in her hands after she jumped up in front of her.“Cole, bottom of the 7th. We’re tied. One hit will get you on.”

“Why would I get a single when I could easily go for the homerun?” Nicole said with a smirk.

“So cocky.” Nicole could see the lust in Waverly’s eyes. Nicole was tempted to lean in for a kiss when she heard Wynonna behind her.

“Yo, PDA, you’re up.”

She turned just in time for her helmet to fly at her chest. Nicole laughed and pulled on her helmet, batting gloves, pulled her sliding pads into position and grabbed her bat. “Just get on base, Cole. Nonna is right behind you followed by Mattie as a pinch hitter for me. You are our three strongest bats. Go to work, Cole.”

Nicole headed up to the plate. She looked into the crowd and saw her grandma sitting there, smiling big at her. Nicole signaled to her. Something she had always done. A sign that she loved her and this was for her. Ester returned the signal and Nicole looked to Waverly, touching her nose and pointing at her. Waverly did the same with a big smile on her face. Feeling calmer than she had all tournament, Nicole readied herself. The first pitch was perfect. With a hard swing, pushing all her power through her hands and into the bat. The ball was gone. The crowd cheered as Nicole jogged her victory jog around the bases. She was met at homeplate by Waverly, who embraced her tightly and the rest of the team who were patting her on the back. Nicole looked up from the celebration towards her grandma. Instead of a big smile, Ester was seated, phone to her ear and tears streaming down her face. 

Nicole pulled off her helmet, shoved it into Waverly’s hands and ran to her grandma, Eliza following shortly after once she realized where Nicole had ran too. As Nicole stood in front of her grandma, who was explaining what had her so upset, tears welled in Nicole’s eyes. Eliza went to comfort Nicole but Nicole shoved her away and took off running. Running faster than she had ever ran before. Her body was filled with great sadness and rage. Something she had never felt before.   
\--------------------------

The team walked up to Eliza as she returned to the dugout. Eliza was instantly met with hugs from Kate and Rosita, who some how knew what had happened before Eliza had even had the chance to say it, though she was sure that everyone knew from the long face she had.

“Liz, what happened?” Wynonna asked her girlfriend.

“Uh...there was an accident...um...Grandpa didn’t make it...” Eliza said between sobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAID DON'T KILL ME! *Hides*
> 
> It had to happen. I mean it didn't have to but shit, the next few chapters will be pretty sad. I'm in kind of a sad mood so this should work out lol. 
> 
> Mandatory Pandemic reading list: The Girl With The Crazy Family by Avan522

**Author's Note:**

> 2 weeks guys. 2 weeks...


End file.
